


Everyone Else and You

by geeelatinnn



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of the rest of SixTONES, Romance, i compared taiga to a chipmunk so what?, i love them, idk what to put on tags, kyomojuri agenda, kyomojuri fiasco, playboy!juri, relationships are fucked up, taiga is innocent, they be cute or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Tanaka Juri. To say that he had quite the reputation would be an understatement. He was not only known in their campus, even the nearby campuses, you drop his name they already know who you are talking about. He went out with anyone, depending on his mood. Girls, boys, whatever it didn’t matter to him. People say that you’re lucky if Juri actually goes home with you, he had a good time if you went to the karaoke with you after dinner, and the worse that could happen was him not even staying for dessert because he found you hella boring. Hitting the jackpot would be when Juri actually messages you to hang out with him the next day. But as far as anyone could remember, Juri was never seen with the same person twice.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Everyone Else and You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birth month [October] to me~ 
> 
> I'm going to start this 10 for 10 project [that I might not be able to finish within October because of work] kicking things of with *drum roll* KyomoJuri pairing! 
> 
> My 10 for 10 project is just me writing 10 different fics for the month of October loosely based on prompts sent to me by various people. I might not use all prompts though as some of them isn't really something I usually write but hey I'm challenging myself here so I might take on some of the prompts sent to me. The keyword here is "loosely" as I said, I am challenging myself with this 10 for 10 fiasco.
> 
> Anyway, this one is loosely based on a song prompt: "The Only Exception" by Paramore sent to me anonymously via Curious Cat. Here it is anon~ thank you for the prompt. I really love Paramore and when this prompt was sent to me I worked around the idea right away! It took me almost the whole weekend to finish this one but I sure do hope that it was worth it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy what comes ahead and hopefully it was worth your time reading this fic :)

Tanaka Juri. To say that he had quite the reputation would be an understatement. He was not only known in their campus, even the nearby campuses, you drop his name they already know who you are talking about. He went out with anyone, depending on his mood. Girls, boys, whatever it didn’t matter to him. People say that you’re lucky if Juri actually goes home with you, he had a good time if you went to the karaoke with you after dinner, and the worse that could happen was him not even staying for dessert because he found you hella boring. Hitting the jackpot would be when Juri actually messages you to hang out with him the next day. But as far as anyone could remember, Juri was never seen with the same person twice.

* * *

“Let’s break up.” Hokuto said out of the blue while playing with Taiga’s hair.

“What!” Taiga sat up so fast blood rushed to his head. “Did you just…”

“Say let’s break up?” Hokuto said as if it was no big deal. “Yeah, I just did.” he stood up and gathered his things. Only then did Taiga realize that there was a duffle bag beside his sofa.

“And you’ve already packed your things?”

“Yeah, well, I don’t have a lot of things here anymore. Really, I’ve been taking them back little by little to my apartment.” Hokuto didn’t even look at Taiga as he talked, he just kept shoving his stuff inside his duffle bag.

“You’re acting like this is something that’s not up for negotiation anymore. You’ve already decided and you’re not even going to hear me out first?” Tears were starting to well up Taiga’s eyes. He doesn’t even know what went wrong, they have never even fought about anything for the five months that they’ve been an official couple. “I don’t understand. Why?”

“Because you’re boring!” Hokuto raised his voice and Taiga jumped a little in his seat from shock, Hokuto had never raised his voice at him. “I’m getting bored. And honestly, hand holding? Cuddling? Are you in high school? You won’t even let me kiss you.”

“So that’s it? You’re getting bored because I don’t want to have sex with you?” A tear escaped Taiga’s eye but he didn’t care anymore.

“I don’t know, okay? It doesn’t feel right. And honestly, you’re boring.” Hokuto picked up his bag and walked to the doorway.

Hokuto calling him boring repeatedly ran Taiga’s mind so much he couldn’t even stand to run after Hokuto. Everything seemed to have happened so fast. Just last night they were watching a movie in this very room and then just like that Hokuto was walking out the door. Taiga curled into a ball on his sofa and just cried for the rest of the afternoon.

\------

Taiga’s doorbell rang. He hadn’t really realized that it was night fall already. He dragged his feet to answer the door and when he opened it Shintaro greeted him with a wide smile. Taiga moved back to make space for Shintaro to enter and once the door closed he leaned his head on Shintaro’s chest and cried like a child, wailing and not caring anymore. Shintaro was stunned but he had to move his arm to keep Taiga steady, caressing the back of the older to give him a little comfort.

It was a good thing Taiga’s mother never forgot to send him grocery on a weekly basis, Taiga’s kitchen was always packed with food to cook. Shintaro cooked dinner for them while Taiga sat at the chair, hugging his legs while still sobbing. Shintaro couldn’t bring himself to ask the older what was wrong. Taiga’s eyes were swollen and his nose was already red. They shared a comfortable silence as they ate their dinner. Once Shintaro cleaned up everything, the two of them sat on Taiga’s sofa.

“Hokuto broke up with me.” Taiga broke the silence between them, his voice muffled by his knees but Shintarou was able to hear every word.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Taiga leaned his head on Shintaro’s shoulder. “He said… he said I was boring.” His voice broke again and tears yet again welled up in his eyes. “Am I boring?” Taiga sat up straight and looked at Shintaro with his swollen eyes that seemed like life was drained out of him.

“Well, I’m not really the right person to ask that.”

Taiga wiped his tears, lips still in a pout. “How would I even know if I am?”

“I have an idea but you might think it’s crazy.”

“I’ll be willing to try anything if it will help me get better and get Hokuto back.” 

“You can try to go for dinner with Juri.”

“Juri?”

“You don’t know him?” 

Taiga shook his head to which Shintaro let out a sigh. Of course, Taiga never really did care about rumors. Taiga wasn’t even aware he and Hokuto were leading the race of the power visual couple last semester. 

“Okay, so Juri.” Shintaro continued. “He’s a playboy.”

“Shin!” Taiga hit him weakly with a pillow. “He’s a playboy and you want me to go out to dinner with him?!”

“Hear me out first, okay?” Shintaro pushed the pillow back a little to Taiga. “It’s all no strings attached with Juri anyway. If you get him to spend more time with you, then you can ask him if you’re boring or not. He has a lot of experience with people.”

“Why? Is he a psych major? Comms?” Taiga innocently asked.

“Taiga, he’s literally in all your classes. How come you don’t know him?”

Instead of answering, Taiga hit Shintaro with a pillow again.

* * *

Taiga sat by the fountain in the middle of the university square waiting for Shintaro. He was happily munching on his strawberry ice cream sandwich, thinking about what to have for dinner with Shintaro tonight. Shintaro has been his rock through this Hokuto break up. It was always Shintaro picking him up when he fell down, just like it always was ever since they were kids. His always reliable little brother to his rescue. Thankfully, Shintaro has matured a bit as he beat up Taiga's ex boyfriends before when they suddenly break up with Taiga for reasons Taiga did not even cause.

Taiga couldn't avoid seeing Hokuto. After all, they enlisted for the same elective classes for this semester. He still doesn't know what went wrong: they never fight, they always make time for each other, and he doesn't even really demand anything. It doesn't help that Hokuto was always with Jesse: laughing and talking the way they used to and it pisses him off that Hokuto's smiles and laughs weren't caused by him anymore.

Shintaro showed him a photo of Juri and that's only when Taiga noticed that he did have every class with Juri. He couldn't miss which one he was as Juri was the only one with pink hair in class. And for some reason, he started noticing Juri even outside class: seeing him in the hallway talking with a different person everyday, leaving the parking lot with a different person every other day, seemingly rejecting someone at the university square like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Taiga thought that maybe Shintaro was right, with the many people Juri seemed to have gone out with, maybe he would be able to tell whether he was boring or not. But Juri was never seen with the same person twice so he thought this would prove to be difficult. A lot of people approached him every day, the first hurdle Taiga had to conquer was getting Juri's attention first.

Taiga tried to get Shintaro to ask Juri for him but when Shintarou did Juri said he won't go out to dinner with someone not even brave enough to ask him to his face. Taiga spent the whole week figuring out a plan and finally Friday came, he gathered his courage and sat next to Juri during their last lecture. People were eyeing him, no one sits besides Juri, it was an unwritten rule. 

Not that Juri ever minded not having someone sit beside him, he much preferred it that way anyway. Juri didn't even glance at Taiga, not even moving his arm even if he did occupy more than half of the table they were supposed to be sharing.

Taiga couldn't even remember what the lecture was about, he was thinking too much about how he should ask Juri out. He glances at Juri and then back to the lecturer. It wasn't even a cold day but Juri's cool aura seemed to send shivers down Taiga's spine. How could people even really approach him?

"Do you want to have dinner with me?!" Taiga blurted out as soon as the lecturer went out of the room. He might have said it a little too loud as everyone else in the room turned their attention to him. Taiga closed his eyes and groaned in defeat, embarrassed at what he had just said.

"Sure, pretty boy." Juri gathered his things. "See you by the entrance?"

Taiga blinked rapidly and Juri raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Taiga exhaled the breath he never noticed he held and nodded in response. Juri chuckled a little before getting up from his seat. People were definitely looking at him so Taiga kept his head down as he walked out of the class and down the hallways. His eyes widened when he got to the front entrance of their department's building. 

Juri was leaning on his car while scrolling through his phone. How on earth could he look so cool doing something so trivial? Taiga swallowed a lump of air before walking towards Juri.

"Hey," Taiga's voice was failing him, in one simple word his nervousness was already evident. 

Which earned him another chuckle from Juri before Juri opened the passenger's door for him. Hokuto has done this for him so many times but the contrast between Hokuto's gentle approach and Juri's cool aura was making his heart skip beats. Or maybe it just goes to show how nervous he was about this.

"You okay?" Juri asked as they passed the university gates, keeping his eyes on the road. His tone was pretty much neutral, it's like he just wanted to break the ice not really caring at all if Taiga was alright or not.

"I'm fine." Taiga was not, he was nervous. It was not like he never went out with people before but with the break up with Hokuto he had lost a bit of his confidence. "Do you have any food preference?"

"Any would be fine. Punch the address in so I know where we're going."

They were now driving on the fancier side of the city. Juri pulled over the restaurant that Taiga told him to go to. The valet greeted Taiga by his last name, already familiar with who he was. Walking inside, Juri was a bit surprised. This was not his usual scene but he can't really say he didn't expect this from a Kyomoto, there's a lot of talk around the university about Taiga being rich and of course Juri reads current events the Kyomoto name is a name to look out for in the business industry.

They were escorted to a private room. They removed their shoes before climbing the platform, sitting down on the laid out cushions, and their legs dangled down on the opening below the table. They were handed a menu each.

"Order anything. It's my treat." Taiga said while hiding his face behind the menu.

Silence surrounded them as they waited for their food. Juri was just scrolling through his phone while Taiga was sitting there drowning in his own thoughts. He really didn't know Juri at all so he didn't know what topic to start with and maybe Hokuto was right, he was boring.

Juri was watching Taiga, him scrolling through his phone was just a pretense. It was obvious that Taiga was struggling with something, his facial expression was showing everything and Juri thinks Taiga wasn't even aware of it. He was trying to hold back a chuckle, he found the difference between the Taiga in front of him and the Taiga he saw countless times perform in school events who always exudes nothing but confidence endearing.

Taiga greeted the waiter politely as they were served with their dinner. Juri observed him, he wasn't like those obnoxious rich people. Taiga never does act all rich, not even at campus. You wouldn't even know unless you knew his name.

"So," Juri said as he cut up his steak and with one word Taiga dropped his knife. He chose to ignore it, Taiga was flustered enough without him commenting on his actions. "You used to go out with Matsumura Hokuto, right?"

Used to. Taiga has got to get used to talking about his relationship with Hokuto in the past tense, if Juri knew it probably already spread around campus. "Yeah. How did you know?"

“You guys were pretty much the talk of the campus. The power visual couple. Hokuto mentioned you before, it was before you guys went out.”

“You guys know each other?”

“Yeah, we went to the same high school.” Juri knew Hokuto a little more than that since they used to fool around together but Taiga doesn’t need to know that. “He took this kid Jesse to our gathering a week ago. Hate to break it to you but they seem to be a thing already.”

“I don’t really care.” Taiga tried to be nonchalant about it but his face was betraying him and Juri couldn’t hold back his chuckle anymore.

Juri never really paid attention to people he went out with but Taiga seemed to be different, there was just something about him that got him curious. Something about his baggy clothes and thinking about what he might be hiding under them, something about his milky white skin that seemed so soft, and something that his seemingly pure and innocent facet makes Juri want to defile him. And he decided to play around with this chipmunk like little child eating in front of him.

Juri knew Hokuto broke up with Taiga because he thought he was boring, he told him as they took a cigarette break together the last time they hung out. It got him thinking, as Taiga seemed to be pretty enough for Hokuto’s taste as Hokuto was known for collecting pretty faces. But Hokuto also had an appetite for something else, although Juri wouldn’t want to think that it was because of that that Hokuto broke up with the prettiest boy on campus. So, Juri got Taiga talking in the pretense that he wanted to get to know him more but along the way his fake interest really turned real. The way Taiga’s eyes seemed to shine and brighten as the talked about his interests made Juri see him as someone worthy of his attention.

Taiga talked animatedly about music and musicals he was into and he felt really comfortable talking about them with Juri. Juri was listening intently to him, nodding every now and then and asking a question or two sometimes. It wasn’t the same when he talked to Hokuto about them, Juri’s interest seemed genuine and he really was paying attention to him. Taiga tried directing the talk to Juri’s interests too but Juri answered in short sentences and asked him more about himself.

To why Hokuto thought Taiga was boring was now a little mystery to Juri, a mystery he wanted to solve or debunk. He was interested in knowing Taiga but he really also wanted to play around with his innocence. While they were having dessert, Juri ran his foot up Taiga’s leg which made Taiga jump a little in his seat. Taiga moved a little, thinking maybe Juri just needed a little more leg space but Juri just moved along with him. Taiga looked up at Juri when he ran his foot up his leg again. Juri had a smirk on his face and Taiga’s face flushed.

“Your place or mine?”

Taiga choked on his water and sent Juri in a fit of laughter.

“Oh my god you’re amusing.” If Taiga was getting flustered with little things then he probably never did anything with Hokuto. Which makes Juri want to play around with Taiga even more.

“Oh god.” Taiga hid his face behind his hands. “I’m so sorry I wasted your time. I hope dinner was good enough to make up for how boring I am.”

Juri rested his chin on his palm. “Hmmmm, you’re boring? If you’re sorry , why not go to karaoke with me?”

There was something mischievous about Juri’s smile but Taiga remembered what Shintaro told him, to Taiga this was a win. Juri asked him to karaoke and lasted the whole dinner with him which means he wasn’t boring, at least he wasn’t if he blindly believed those rumors. He does feel a little crazy basing things in a rumor but for now he’d just want to have a little fun.

At the karaoke booth though it was just Taiga that kept on singing, Juri just sat there drinking his beer. This was shaking Taiga’s confidence again but he wanted to prove a point so he loaded in songs that highlighted how good he was in controlling his singing voice. How could Juri keep his cool like this while Taiga doesn’t even really know what’s what anymore?

A front row seat to Taiga singing was the best thing that happened to his week so far, but Juri wasn’t about to let his face show that. He was used to keeping his emotions in check so it wasn’t hard to keep his cool. Taiga seemed to be having fun. Juri moved a little in his seat to get closer to Taiga and everytime he does, Taiga moves in his seat as well.

“Are you that repulsed by me?” Juri asked.

“I’m afraid.” Taiga blurted out. “Are you even aware of the rumors about you?” Taiga clasped his hand on his mouth before he says anything more that he might regret.

Juri chuckled. “Do you actually believe rumors? They also say I sleep around.” Juri winked at Taiga just to see him jump a little in his seat again.

“I actually only heard about you through Shin, it’s not like I actually participate in the rumor mill. But, I didn’t want to believe that you really do sleep around. I just…” Taiga let out a sigh. “I wanted to prove a point that I’m not boring and you have a reputation about being with different people so I thought maybe Shin was right and I should ask you if I’m boring or not.”

“Unlock your phone.” Juri handed Taiga his phone that was resting on the table. He put in his contact details and sent a message from Taiga’s phone to get his. “I’ll drive you home.”

“Tanaka,” Taiga grabbed him by the wrist when he was about to get up from his seat. “I don’t believe that you sleep around.” Taiga’s doe eyes reflected how sincere he was.

Juri ruffled Taiga’s hair. “Come on. It’s getting late.”

* * *

The weekend passed by in a blur. Taiga was knee deep in requirements and reviewing for upcoming exam week, it is still a week away but he knew in himself he needed to exert more effort than the others as it was not really his forte to take tests. Juri never tried to contact him and neither did Taiga tried to contact Juri.

Monday rolled around and when Taiga walked to their college building Juri was standing by the entrance, again scrolling on his phone. Taiga walked past Juri without even acknowledging his presence and suddenly Juri was walking beside him. They sat next to each other in their first class, people were looking at them but Juri seemed like he didn’t care about it. They walked to their classes together, people were looking at them in the hallway that Taiga deliberately tried walking a few steps behind Juri but Juri went back for him, placing his hand behind Taiga’s back, not quite touching him but just making sure that they walked side by side.

It went on for the whole week, Taiga and Juri hanging out with each other. It wasn’t like they talked a lot, they mostly spent their time in class and the free periods they have they spent working on their requirements and reviewing in silence. Juri drove him home or to his rehearsals, Taiga had no complaints. Juri was actually good company as he listened in on the few times Taiga suddenly talks about something that interests him in their car rides.

Exam week seemed to go by in a blur. It was the most smooth sailing midterms week Taiga has had in awhile, Juri helped him out while he crammed for the last minute during the weekend and he really thinks that made a difference. Everything seemed to be going on just fine until Hokuto suddenly pulled him to the side Friday afternoon when Taiga took the exam longer than Juri did so he had to leave the room alone.

Hokuto cornered him on a wall. “What the hell, Taiga? Why have you been hanging out with Juri? I even saw both of you at a cafe on a weekend.”

Taiga couldn’t answer. For one, he doesn’t have an answer, he doesn’t even know if he and Juri were considered friends. And right now, standing this close to Hokuto who always looked good messed with Taiga’s head.

“Hey,” Juri called out as he walked towards Taiga and Hokuto. “What’s up?” He walked past Hokuto and placed a hand on Taiga’s waist, silently thankful that Taiga didn’t flinch on his touch this time. “I’ve been waiting outside. Didn’t realize you were caught up talking to your ex.” He swept Taiga’s bangs before turning his attention to Hokuto.

“You guys are friends now?” Hokuto raised his eyebrows.

“Maybe.” Juri smirked. “If there’s nothing else, Hokuto, we should probably get going. Exams got Taiga hungry.” 

Taiga was not even able to say a single word as Juri led the two of them to his car, walking a little faster than usual. Taiga couldn’t read Juri’s mood, probably because he doesn’t even really know him that well yet. But he could at least tell that Juri seemed to be in a different mood today than the other days, maybe he was stressed about the exams too and just didn’t show it that much.

They were driving in an unfamiliar area to Taiga, it wasn’t the way to his apartment. Juri took a turn to a condominium building and parked his car. Taiga silently followed behind Juri, from the parking lot up to the elevator, he was thinking of what to say but nothing came to him. Even up to the point they finally entered a unit Taiga was still not talking.

Juri handed him some indoor slippers and he led the way to the living room. “Make yourself at home.”

“You live here alone?” Taiga looked around, Juri’s unit was a mix of grays and blues and was pretty well kept.

There’s a television and sofa set on one side of the living room and a seemingly work desk next to the door to the balcony. Parallel to the living room were three different doors and next to the living room was the kitchen. Taiga stood out in the middle of it all, being clad in white and his blonde hair.

Juri came back to the living room with a glass of water in hand, putting it down on a coaster at the table. “I do, so you don’t need to worry about someone suddenly barging in or anything.”

Taiga sat down on the sofa, taking off his outerwear and setting it beside him. “Why did you take me here?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I kind of forgot you were in the car with me and I was already driving the way to my place anyway so might as well.” Juri talked as if this wasn’t a big deal. “Relax, I’m not going to do anything to you.”

“Should I just go?” Taiga innocently asked and there wasn’t even a hint of sarcasm in his voice and it sent Juri laughing. 

“I should at least get some food for you. I did almost kidnap you. So, I’ll cook tonight ‒ ” Juri was cut off by his phone ringing. He raised a finger up and excused himself as he took the call in his balcony.

Taiga waited at the living room, scrolling through his phone. When Juri went back in he powered up his desktop.

“I’m sorry. I won’t be able to cook,” Juri pulled out a delivery service app on his phone and handed it to Taiga. “Order anything for us, okay? There’s only one address in that account anyway so just check out whatever. I have a short emergency conference for work.” Juri walked back to his work desk, not giving a lot of details to Taiga.

Juri having never crossed Taiga’s mind, he figured that was the reason why Juri was able to afford his lifestyle or maybe Juri was born rich just as he was. Taiga ordered ramen for them, he was feeling a little cold, and some chicken as well. It wasn’t that he wanted to eavesdrop but there was nothing else he could listen to but Juri talking to someone about his job, Taiga didn’t want to make any unnecessary noise that might disturb Juri’s meeting.

Taiga peeked over the sofa. Juri was smiling, occasionally laughing naturally, and was talking animatedly like he was really excited about something. It wasn’t the usual cool Juri he saw at campus and spent some time with, this was a more laid back Juri. Juri seemed to be talking about something he was interested in, Taiga was seeing him in a new light. 

The food delivery arrived just in time that Juri's meeting finished. The two of them sat at Juri's kitchen talking about their past week, both of them avoiding opening the topic about Hokuto and just moved past it.

Taiga gathered up his courage and asked Juri the question that has been bugging him from day one. Juri seemed to be warming up to him, he even let Taiga call him by his given name so Taiga figured they were probably in the stage where they could talk about anything.

"Why are you never with the same person twice? Like, why not settle down in a relationship with someone?" Taiga couldn't look at Juri as he asked, still a little bit shy he actually said it.

"Relationships get fucked up. Does love even really last? I get to eat out with someone, watch a movie, and do things without actually committing and I have control over my time. I don't want to adjust my whole schedule for someone who would eventually leave me." Juri said with a straight face. "Between us, you should be the one who knows just how much a relationship takes from a person."

"You don't want to readjust your whole schedule for someone, then why were you waiting around for me and spending time with me for the past two weeks now?" Taiga wanted to know the answer but he wasn't sure if he was prepared to hear it.

For the past two weeks, Taiga had really warmed up to Juri's company, seeing the different sides of him and getting to know him a little bit even if Juri still felt a little distant. But Taiga has gotten used to having Juri around, still there was the uncertainty that Juri might grow tired of him just as he always does with other people.

"For one, you're a sight to look at. A pretty face makes the day a little better. I didn't have to deal with people during a crazy week at uni when they saw me a lot with you. And you are a little interesting." Juri smirked and ran his foot up Taiga's leg making him jump in his seat and Juri in a fit of laughter. "Your reactions at sudden contacts are cute too."

"Stop it." Taiga flushed red.

"What if I really do something to you here? You have nowhere to run, you're not even familiar with the area."

"You wouldn't." Taiga looked Juri straight in his eyes. 

The sincerity in Taiga's eyes reflected how he trusted Juri and it felt a little overwhelming to Juri. Taiga doesn't even really know him that well but yet here he was, trusting in him despite the rumors going on around him. Was Taiga just really naive or is it because of something else? If Juri were to say that to someone else they would either run away or willingly give up themselves but Taiga was proving himself to be different than the rest of those who asked him out for dinner.

"Wait in the living room. I'll clean up a little and then take you home." Juri had to stop the conversation from going any further. He didn't feel like playing around with Taiga anymore, he was no longer in the mood to tease him.

* * *

A new school week has rolled in. Taiga didn’t hear from Juri the whole weekend, but it wasn’t like they were constantly in touch anyway, they mostly just interacted at the campus. Juri wasn’t waiting for him by the entrance and did not sit with Taiga or walk with him to any of their classes. Put simply, Juri did not even acknowledge Taiga’s existence, not even a simple glance or nod of the head.

After classes, Taiga saw Juri leaving with someone again in his car. Somehow it made him feel uneasy, he was really under the impression that things with him and Juri seemed to be going well. Not quite sure what things between him and Juri were but he wanted to believe that he was tearing through Juri’s cool walls the past few days but now maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was just too full of himself to think that he could make Juri warm up to someone. Then again, it’s Juri, always with no strings attached Juri.

For reasons even Taiga doesn’t know, when he was out with Yugo and Shintaro he didn't feel like talking or sharing anything about himself. He laughed and commented on things they were talking about but he just doesn’t feel like talking about himself, he tried once but Yugo and Shintaro don't seem to have that same look in their eyes as Juri’s when Taiga randomly says something that comes up to his mind. There’s a part of him that thought maybe those past few days were all just an act from Juri to keep a pretty face beside him and not have to deal with people while things were crazy during exam season.

Juri was back to going out for dinner with a different person everyday. Word around campus was spreading fast like wildfire and even Taiga who used to not mind them asked Yugo and Shintaro about the rumors involving Juri. It was just the usual, that people were talking about Juri being back to what he normally does only this time it was being said that he leaves halfway through dinner and some even have it worse, Juri not even saying a word or Juri just pulling up at the restaurant or diner but not really getting out of his car.

* * *

Juri was finding every single one of the people that asked him out for dinner as boring. It was not like he really did enjoy everyone’s company before when he went out to dinner for them but he was at least not looking for a certain person when he goes out with them. He used to chat lightly, not giving out much information about himself but at least talked about current events, campus life, or the life of whoever was in front of him. Now, he can’t even put up a pretense of being interested in what the other person was saying, heck there are times when he can’t even remember what they were saying because he wasn’t listening.

Juri was looking for this certain doe eyes and enthusiastic voice when talking that he just couldn’t seem to find in anyone else. He couldn’t help but think of the chipmunk like innocent child eating in front of him, the person he could share a comfortable silence with, and the person who knew when to talk and when not to. He knew who it was he’d rather spend all this time with, who it was he was looking for, but he didn’t want to go there.

Juri was deliberately going to class at the last minute before the lecture started to not sit with Taiga and leaving as soon as the lecturer was out so there’d be no opportunity for any of them to approach each other. He tried to focus his attention on who it was that he was with for dinner but it was proving harder than he thought, Taiga kept popping in his mind. Taiga wouldn’t say it like that. Taiga wouldn’t do it like that. Taiga wouldn’t react like that. Taiga. Taiga. Taiga. Fucking Kyomoto Taiga has invaded his being. Not even the threesome with Fuma and Kento helped, he left the couple to be on their own after a few minutes of making out and just cooked dinner for his best friends.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kento asked as he walked inside the kitchen, hair still dripping a little from the shower he just took with Fuma. “You were the one who suggested doing this again but then you leave?”

Fuma chuckled, joining them in the kitchen. “That Kyomoto kid got in your head?”

“Shut up!” Juri put down Fuma’s plate with a little more force than necessary to which both Fuma and Kento chuckled.

“Wow, someone got in your head. We’ll miss you in bed but good luck.” Kento continued to tease him.

“The notorious Tanaka Juri who never wanted to settle with one person was caught by the campus pretty boy, huh? Can’t really blame you. Kyomoto Taiga, that face, that voice. Imagine what kind of melodies he’d produce in the bedroom.” Fuma was watching Juri’s reaction intently and he saw how Juri’s eyes softened. “Oh, it’s not physical, huh?”

“Shut up and eat your food.” Juri shoved a spoonful of rice and curry into Fuma’s mouth.

* * *

The next week Juri consistently rejected everyone that asked him for dinner, he wasn’t seen leaving with anyone in his car. People were eyeing Taiga when he walked down the halls. People were saying Taiga might have something to do with the erratic changes in Juri’s mood lately. They weren’t wrong but no one else but Juri could really confirm that for them but right now the only people Juri was seen talking to was Fuma and Kento, his usual crowd.

Taiga was starting to think he might have done or said something he shouldn’t have to Juri, the rumors were starting to mess with his head. Shintaro got into another fight when someone confronted Taiga and said mean things to him.

Taiga was not having this anymore. Friday afternoon he waited by Juri’s car after their last class. Juri stopped in his tracks when he spotted Taiga leaning on his car from a distance.

“Kyomoto,” Juri said as he unlocked his car. “What are you doing here?” He opened the driver’s door but didn’t get in yet as he waited for Taiga’s reply.

“Let’s talk. Unlock the door.”

Juri unlocked the passenger’s door for Taiga and they both got in. Both of them were silent, Juri focused on the road ahead of them while Taiga was still gathering his thoughts of what he should really say to Juri. They ended up at Juri’s condominium building again.

“Fuck!” Juri said as he turned off the engine of the car only to restart it again.

“What? Did you forget that I was here again?” Taiga turned the keys of Juri’s car to turn off the engine again.

“Don’t do that. I’ll take you home.” Juri was about to turn the keys again when Taiga grabbed his wrist.

“No.” Taiga let him go and took off his seatbelt. He was already out the car even before Juri could utter a word.

They stood at each end of the elevator and walked inside Juri’s unit in silence.

“What the hell, Juri?!” Taiga raised his voice at Juri as soon as they were in the living room, making Juri take a step back. Taiga had his eyes focused on Juri.

Juri could see the contradiction between Taiga’s raised voice and his eyes that seemed to reflect worry instead of anger. He wanted to step closer, invade Taiga’s personal space, and just hold him but he shouldn’t unless he wanted to go in deeper to whatever this is that he felt for Taiga.

“You know,” Taiga continued. “I just wanted to spend my last semester in university in peace but now everything’s fucked up! Hokuto broke up with me and is parading his new boyfriend around campus as if we never happened. And now there’s you! You not only got me involved with various rumors and people eyeing me all the time but you… you!” Taiga was shaking, from anger or from nervousness, it was hard to tell at this point. “You’re messing with my head!”

“Oh believe me Kyomoto you’re not the only one in a mess right now.” Juri said, trying his best not to raise his voice at Taiga who looked so fragile and vulnerable right now. He was choosing his words well but it was proving to be a challenge. “Nothing helps, you’re always in my head. Thoughts of you are messing everything up, I can’t even finish a dinner without you randomly popping in my head.”

“Then why are you ignoring me? You pretend like I don’t even exist!”

“I told you! Relationships are fucked up and I don’t want anything to do with it.”

“What? Nothing can change your mind? Not even me?”

Both of them didn’t even notice that they were both taking steps towards each other as they talked and now they were already standing face to face. The sincerity in Taiga’s eyes was scaring Juri, what ifs running through his head. The memory of Taiga hurt when he talked briefly about his break up with Hokuto was something he didn’t want to see again, let alone cause.

“I…” Juri took in deep breaths. “I don’t want to hurt you, Kyomoto.”

“Then don’t.” Taiga stepped in closer, entering Juri’s personal space. “Just hold me, talk to me, and be who you really are. Be Tanaka Juri and not the Tanaka Juri in all those rumors.”

“But what if…”

“Are we really just going to let what ifs control our lives, Juri?” Taiga cupped his face with his left hand, smiling warmly at Juri. “I’m a pretty face that could make the day a little better.”

Juri chuckled before pulling in Taiga in a hug. He was at a loss for words to say and he just really wanted to hold Taiga, protect Taiga, and hear his voice everyday but he just couldn’t find the right words to express how he feels right now so he settled with just holding him close and letting him feel his warmth. Maybe if it was with Taiga he wouldn’t fuck things up, maybe things would go smoothly for them. At least that is what he hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking time to read this!
> 
> If you have any comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:  
> twitter @geeelatinnn  
> curious cat https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn  
> or you can leave a comment down below
> 
> A kudos warms my heart knowing that someone out there enjoyed reading my work.


End file.
